Darkness Lies Within Me
by Ambrosia-Zauberin-Adalwolfa
Summary: The Darkness Within Redone: Everyone has their own dark side. Some let it control them, others learn to control it. But what if you locked it away? Well Harry did just that and now it wants out. The question is " Can Harry control it, or it him?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: As I said in my profile I have removed The Darkness within. I am rewriting it and here is the first Chapter. The chapters will, hopefully, be longer and filled with more action.

Here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor to I recieve any type of profit from my story. The characters belong to their creator, JK Rowling.

Warning: Has some abuse/ sexual and phisical and foul language.

Chapter 1: Finding Harry

Harry sat on the dirt floor of his cell, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms weakly clasped around them. His hair was matted to his head with dirt, sweat, and blood. Harry looked like a pile of bones with skin streched over them.

Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was anymore. All he knew was that it was in the middle of a privatly owned forest for the privaleged folk who had money to spare.

Thinking back to whn this all started Harry mentally kicked himself in the ass for not following his gut. Harry knew, he just knew that something wasn't right. He shouldn't have bought into the Dursleys facade of niceness. That they could actually care for him. Especially after years of torment and abuse. But he thought that the talk the order members had with them opened their eyes and made them see him as a member of the family and not the freak who boarded with them during the story.

Granted during the firsat three days after he had gotten back from Hogwarts they were pretty nice. The dursley's didn't make him do as many chores as he usually had to do and he didn't have to slave away in the kitchen. Harry also got to watch television with them and eat a healthy amount of food.

Harry really should have known something was up when Vernon Dursley spoke to him while he was writing his letter to the order and his friends and said to tell them that he was going camping with them for a week and a half.

So Harry packed and got ready to go camping. All the while a knot was growing in his stomach that felt a lot like dread. He ignored it.

He whished badly now that he had listened to his gut. He had he wouldn't be in this shithole with these monsters. If he had know what the camping trip entailed exactly he would have ran so damn fast away from them.

In the begining when they first arrived at the camp site Harry didn't think it odd that their was no one else aound. He didn''t even think it odd that they had a really big cabin with a basement. Having never been on a proper camping trip non of this seemed strange or alarming to Harry in anyway. Yet he kept on feeling more and more uneasy as time went on.

Harry and Dudley went swimming after helping Vernon and Petunia set up a fire and pitch up a tent that he and Dudley were going to be sleeping in. It was all fun and games, swinging off a rope into the water having races and helping Vernon catch and clean fish for their dinner.

It was while he was eating his fish that Harry took notice that something was really wrong. He was starting to feel a tingly feeling creap throughout his body and numb him to the point where he couldn't move properly. His vision started going in and out of focus and everything seemed to be spinning around him.

Falling to the ground Harry finally noticed what was wrong.

All three of the Dursleys were leering at him and the rope Vernon had brought with them was lying at his feet. Unable to move and defend himself Harry stared helplessly as Vernon and Dudley each kicked him in the ribs with excrutiating force and before tying him up with the rope.

As they drug him towards the cabin Harry heard Vernon say to Petunia "Don't worry my dear the little freak will be out of our hair soon. But first we are going to take everything back that we gave to him. From the flesh." He said with a bit of malicious glee dripping from his words. Harry blacked out after that.

Harry found that Vernon came down for everyday for atleast an hour to two hours. It was during those times that Harry really hoped and wished for death. It seemed that each time Vernon came down, Harry hurt more and more.

---

Vernon Dursley couldn't be more happy. He was extatic. He had a spring in his step. A gleam in his eye and sex with Petunia couldn't be better. After all with that freak out of his house, him and Petunia could take a lot more quality time together and they couldn't believe that it was so easy.

Pecking his wife on the lips he told her that he would be back around sunset. He was going to pay some quality time with that thing in the basement of the cabin.

Vernon thought back to the cabin and the plan he had come up with. It was the perfect plan. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. I mean come on. Nobody would miss a stupid freakish orphan. One that had basically murdered not only his 'loving freaks' for parents but had also gotten his own godfather killed as well.

The way Vernon saw at it, he was doing the world a favor. He was getting rid of one fucking freak who caused death to any and all who got close to him. It was a bloody miracle Petunia, Dudley and him ad survived for so long. But it was only a matter of time before something horrible happened to them. That was what he was going to stop. It was now time to get rid of the nusciance. It was time to put an end to this freak. It was a good thing. He was doing to world a great favor. He ought to be awarded knighthood by the queen for his daring bravery.

Fantasizing about his being knighted by the queen Vernon pulled into the gravel road leading to the cabin Petunia and he was renting. It was time.

Popping his trunk Vernon peered at his newly aquired three pronged whip. '_Wonder if Petunia would want to try this...' _Vernon thoughtto himself. He had noticed that as he beat That thing he had gotten aroused. Especially when he cried out and screamed and begged for him to stop. It was fucking delicious.

His mouth was watering and his hand turned white as he clutched the whip harder in his grip. Just the thoughts of that creep screaming and whithering on the floor was enough to make him hard.

Vernon looked back down at his pants where there was a small tent. He was going to fuck him and then he was going to kill him.

Afterwards he would tell Petunia that he ran away and they would report it to those damn freaks that their little freak had bailed out on them saying something like he was going to get that dude what ever his name was... volmdermoty or something like that. Yeah that's what he would do.

---

Harry looked at the spot where the light usually came from. He knew it was passed time for Vernon to show up and he couldn't help but cringe in anticipation. Being late could only mean one thing... Vernon had something really horrible planned for him and that would most likely end in his demise.

Harry had given up.

---

Vernon walked into the cabin and into the kitchen. Underneath the throw rug was a trap door which led down to an underground tunnel system, that had been built a couple hundred years ago so people could escape in times of distress or war.

It took him foever to find this specific damn cabin and renting it had cost him a pretty pound. But in the end he had gotten it and man was it worth it. Lifting up the trap door Vernon was about to take a step down into the tunnel when he heard a noise in the kitchen near the door.

Lifting his face towards the noise Vernon was met with a face full of fist.

Falling down the tunnel and landing on his back. A cloud of dust billowed around him obscurring his view of his attacker. Whoever had hit had been extremely stong and fast. He only got a glimpse of his face but from what it was that he saw he knew he was going to have to utilize every single dirty trick he knew just to win this fight.

If he lost he was dead.

---

Lupin was scared and he was worried. He knew they should have been watching Harry over the summer. He knew right then and there at the train station that the Dusleys were bad news and that this year they were going to be horrendous.

Harry never told anyone of the things that went on in the Dursley house hold but fom watching the way Harry moved and reacted to the people around him he could guess that it was far from good.

He had seen bruises and welts on Harry during some of the summers when he had gone to check up on him. Lupin had watched as Harry slaved away over the yard, pruning bushes and painting fences. Along with weeding and setting down gravel in the drive way. It was enough to make his inner beast come to the surface, and he prided himself on being incontrol of it. However seeing Harry being used like a house elf really set him off something feirce.

Now he would make things right. He was going to follow Harry and the dursleys to their camping trip. This time he would not let Harry down.

Harry was going to know that there are still good people who noticed him and that they would do anything for him.

Lupin was going to save him.

---

End chapter.

A/n : Okay this was going to be much longer but I don't really have time. So do the three R's. Read, review and repeat. Lol. Thanks bunches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Lies Within Me.**

**Rated: R or M**

**A snarry story. Which means this is a Harry and Severus romance story and that means slash. **

**If you don't like don't read. Trust me you don't need to torture yourself. lol**

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion this chapter is after Remus saves Harry from the cabin and they are now at Hogwarts. Remus is finding out some very important information from Albus while Harry lies in the hospital wing with Madam Pomphrey.

**Anyways enjoy the second chapter and hit me up with reviews.**

**Don't make me beg. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything, Mine!! Mine!!!! All mine!!! Just kidding all rights and ownership stuff goes to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic and any other company that may own related characters and such. **

**Chapter 2**

"Albus you should have seen him." Lupin shuddered as he spoke to the old man across from him as he remembered what he saw down there in the cabin. "Harry would have been better with Bellatrix for Gods sake."

Albus took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with a pained expression he looked back up at Lupin.

He had never looked so old as he did now in the room.

"I've failed him." Albus whispered softly to nothing in particular.

"No I did Albus. You see after James and lily died I used to go and check up on Harry every month. You know just to see how he was doing. I wanted to make sure that he was happy. You know but every time I saw him he wasn't. He seemed quite miserable in fact." Lupin confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything Remus?" Albus asked.

"Because after a while he seemed to actually go with it like it wasn't a big deal. Like he didn't care about it. So I let it be."

Looking out the window Remus muttered to both himself and Albus " I just figured that if things were really bad, that if he was in any sort of danger, he would come to us and tell us. I never thought he would keep this abuse a secret."

Albus snapped his head around to Remus. "What did you say?"

"I just said that I would have figured he would have said something about the abuse and not kept quiet about it." He replied confusedly.

" No no no. Before that." Albus said.

Standing up he began to pace in front of his bookcase before rummaging through the numerous volumes that looked rather ancient.

"Ah Ha!" He exclaimed, holding up a dusty scroll that looked as if it had seen better days.

Remus looked on with a dazed expression.

Rolling out the scroll on his desk, Albus skimmed over it looking for a certain section.

Looking up to peer at Remus over his spectacles Albus thought out loud for a second. "If what you say is true about his behavior and with what we have seen of it at school then we could have a really big problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Harry has locked away half of himself."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Every person, every living thing, is born with two sides. There, in essence, is a dark side and a light side. Everything is both. You are dark and light. I am dark and light. Everyone is both dark and light. We control both of our sides. We are basically whole."

Remus watched Albus as he went though the book case again and pulled out an even older scroll.

Gently laying it down beside the first scroll, Albus once again opened it and handed it to Remus so he could see the picture that had been etched into it.

"Their twins." He said.

"No their not." Albus stated. "They are the same person."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "Is this a portrait?"

"Look at the face on each of them Remus, and tell me what you see."

Remus looked.

"I don't see anything different."

"You should. Especially with that keen eyesight of yours. Look closer. Look at the eyes the facial structure. The attitude in the way his body is postured. Look at _him._" Albus replied excitedly.

Remus looked again.

The man in the right was tall. He had his hair tied behind his back and he was dressed in viking wizarding clothes. He looked normal. Like a nice everyday working viking wizard. The man on the left he noticed, had sharper eyes, a cruel hook in his mouth and a defensive posture, as apposed to the calm and relaxed way the man on the right was standing.

Remus looked up at Albus. "The one on the left looks kind of cruel, more confident and more of a fighter than the one on the right. I don't get it Albus. What is it exactly that you want me to see? Who is he?"

"That man right there was a viking farmer. He had a wife and seven kids. In his town he was a respected man. He was a great fighter and served his lord well. He helped build almost all of the buildings and was revered as a very gentle and honest man. His name was Arichibald Summerwolf.

But like all men, he had a secret.

As a young boy he lived on a farm with his family. He had a loving but strict father and a doting mother along with three younger siblings and four older siblings. He had two younger sisters, a newborn baby brother and four older brothers. It was a very happy home.

Then one day a band of rogue soldiers set up at his families farm. They seemed nice enough at first. After about two days the soldiers tortured and killed his father. They forced him to watch as they defiled his mother and younger sisters. They took turns beating and raping him. He broke his own baby brothers neck, so he wouldn't have to go through anything, but he couldn't save his younger sisters. They caught him just as he was going to break one of their necks and beat him to the point that he couldn't move or twitch for the immense pain that wracked his body.

He lost both of his parents and his three yournger siblings before his older brothers came by to visit everyone. They got rid of the soldiers but by then it was already too late. Their last remaining brother was already changed in ways they could only imagine.

The oldest took him in and tried to get him to talk about what had happened but to no avail. He just acted normal. Albeit a bit more placent but he was still normal. It was like he had just put it out of his mind and let it all go.

They were very wrong.

He hadn't let it go at all.

A part of him was still in his parents house. That part of him was full of seething rage and unrivaled animosity. He had successfully locked away all of those emotions and only let out the ones that were not connected to that day.

So to everyone else around him he seemed normal.

Until the day he snapped.

Everything was normal. The sun was shining and the sky was blue and everything was just perfect.

Or so it seemed.

That afternoon the Arichibald's house was attacked by a group of bandits. By nightfall none of them were left alive.

Arichibald had let out the dark part of himself he had locked away and in doing so lost control and murdered everyone. The bandits. His wife. His own children. Nothing on his farm was left alive.

In the end he ended up taking his own life after he built pyres for his family."

Remus was stunned speechless.

"There are around six reported cases of these types of incidents and I believe Harry is the seventh. The problem is none of the others survived save for one. Everyone else's repressed side ended up killing them."

"Who was the other survivor?" Remus asked intrigued. "Maybe they can help Harry."

Albus chuckled darkly. "Help him into the grave actually."

"What do you mean, help him into the grave?"

"Exactly what I said. You see Voldemort was the other survivor. Well not exactly. Voldemort locked away his light side. The only way to stabilize himself if it awakens is if he finds his soul mate."

"What do you mean soulmate?" Remus asked.

"You know how everyone is both light and dark and how most everyone has control of both of their sides. Well for the few that only let one side show, they have to have someone of the opposite with them in order to stabilize them. If they are not stabilized they will die or go insane." Albus explained.

"So your saying since Harry is mostly light he has to find someone who is mostly dark inorder to stabalize him?" Remus asked.

"Exactly." Albus said.

"So how the hell are we going to find someone who is mostly dark and is still good and doesn't want to kill, maim or abuse in any way, Harry? How exactly are we going to pull that one off?"

"Oh that's easy Remus. I know just the person to do it."

There was a twinkle in Albus's eye that made Remus wary and sorry for the poor soul he was thinking of.

"Who?" Remus asked. "Who do you have in mind?"

Dumbledore grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why our very own Professor Severus Snape."

Remus slammed his face into the desk. "This can not end well." He muttered. "This is so not going to end well."

------

Chapter 2 end.

Okay this is chapter two ands It is finished. I'm hoping that it has more words than the last chapter. I can't tell because I'm not on microsoft word. I really need to get that. Well I hope you like it and the next chapter will be back in the cabin and before this incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Lies Within Me.

By Lyckanthropic-tendencies.

Rated: Mature.

Main characters: Harry Severus Voldemort Ron and Fudge.

Warning: This story contains slash, sexual, physical, emotional, and verbal abuse, Torture, Death, foul language, blood guts and gore, and some self mutilation.

I just wanted to take a moment and say that I am really really sorry about doing this again to you guys and pulling a one eighty. So once again I am redoing this damn story just not the first 2 chaps. They are going to stay right where they are... I swear I will never be satisfied. But I have had more ideas explode off in my head and I would like to play around with them in my story. So Here I am once again typing chapter . But it will be better I promise. I have a great person helping me on it and their allowing me to ram all of my ideas on them.

Okay the story contains MPD and/ or DID... if you don't know what they are look them up in my profile. I have them typed up way down at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

A/N: Told from Severus's POV at first then Harry's. Oh and I'm going to see Newmoon tonight at 12 o'clock Yeah!!!!!!

Chapter 3. Revelations

I looked up at my fire place as the fire suddenly reared to life.

I had a visitor.

Silently I whipped out my wand pointing it squarely at the face pearing out at me. A second later I recognise Albus. _Fuck. _ I grumble silently to myself. _More fucking work. Can't I get one summer to myself? Is it too much to as..._

"Severus." Albus calls out to me interrupting the rant in my head with myself.

_Thats odd. He never sounds this worried..._

"Yes." I reply. My interest is piked. Yet a sense of foreboding began to pool in my stomach.

"Come to Hogwarts immediately. Madam Pomphrey and I are in need of your assisstance."

Turning around to pull out the dinner I had just prepared I place a stasis spell on it. Sadly It looks like I won't be around to finish it. Ah well, someone has to do the work around here.

Walking to my potions cabinet I pull out the basics: pepper up potions, post cruciactis, and various others... "Looks like to night is going to be a long one. " I sighed.

---

I woke up in a black void surrounded by swirling wisps of smoke encircling my calfs.

The first thing that came to my mind was the absence of pain.

The second thing was that I was no longer in the basement chained to the wall.

The third was the soft glow of red bulbs floating all around me.

Just where the hell was I.

I couldn't remember much of my stay in the basement. Something told me I really didn't want too. However I did know that while I was there...I was in a living nightmare.

It was a bit, okay a lot hazy, but that didn't block out what I felt in my gut.

My life sucks.

I mean seriously. First I have this mass murdering psycho after my one year old chubby baby ass and he decides my parents are expendable. So their happy lovey dovey lights get snuffed out before he turns his wand on me only to be blasted to smithereens but alas his soul creeps on like the stubborn creepy bastard that he is to find idiot hosts.

Oh joy.

Then at the nice and innocently young age of one, I get left on the doorstep, let me repeat that last word...DOORSTEP...,of my dear and loving Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. They, like the loving and generous people they are, stuff me in a tiny ass closet for 11 years and have me slave away cleaning and and cooking for them. All the while being also an outlet for their whale of a son and his friends pent up spoiled bullyness.

"What is it with these floating red bulbs?! " I yelled out loud for the first time while being in this weird place, as I swatted at them trying to get them to move away from my face.

Bleh. Stupid glowy things.

Ah well where was I .... Ah yes. Anyways as I was saying...So then I start getting these letters from this anonymous place and my aunt and uncle start really acting weird. They actually give me a room!!!!!! But you know I think what really pushed them over the edge was the billions of letters shooting out of the fireplace and any other opening in their pristine obsessively clean house. That got them moving like nothing I had ever seen.

It was hilarious.

Then what really gets me is the fact that I was actually a wizard. That was just so cool. I finally had a means of protecting myself. Plus I could do all of these really unimaginable things. And for the first time in my life I was actually important.

Finding out I was famous was a really bi shock. Honestly it scared me to no ends and I soon found out that I hated it. I liked the solitude I had with the Dursley's. To them I wasn't expected to save the world. Nope I was just expected to clean their house and do their chores and cook for them and ..ect, ect, ect.

Going to Hogwarts was my dream come true. I finally had a home and for the first time in my life, I was happy.

I had friends.

I could play sports.

Hell no one was really afraid of me either.

It was wonderfull. Absolutely terrific. Who cares if I had an enemy who would love to see me dead or bowing down to him.

Until my 4th year roled around everything was livable. But I should have known it wasn't going to last forever. Nope. That year was deffinitely my worst.

Simply because my arch enemy decided he wanted to have a nice slimy scaley snake like body. Talk about a hard core slytherin.

Anyways thats when All of my troubles began.

I lost my godfather.

Got tortured my a Giant pink frilly Fudge obsessed Toad.

Met Hagrids brother.

Built an army.

Got banned from quidditch.

And that's the tip of the iceburg.

Now this summer took the icing off the giant purple polka dotted cake.

Okay I'm done ranting about my life. In all honesty I could care less. I have three goals in life.

1. Kill Voldemort.

2. Humiliate the Dursley's or do something worse to them. (I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet)

3. Graduate from Hogwarts....alive.

---

Taking in Albus's grave expression I really couldn't find anything snarky to say to somewhat lighten the mood.

The way he was acting was really starting to freak me out. I mean seriously! The man was starting to look his age!

"Severus..."Albus started.

I looked up at him from my seat infront of his desk.

The lemon drops weren't out.

_Oh shit..._

"I know you don't particularly like the boy..." he started.

"Don't tell me Potter has gotten himself into trouble and you need me to rescue the spoiled attention seeking prat..." I broke in starting to raise out of my chair to leave.

"Severus!!" Albus snapped.

I quickly sat down. I think I better stay to hear him out.

"Remus found Harry in the middle of a terrible ordeal."

_Terrible my ass._ I thought. To myself of course. I wasn't suicidal.

"I'd like you to sit and not talk for a bit. I don't want to repeat myself. Alright?" he asks.

"Hn."

"At the end of last term a group of the Order members spoke to the Dursley's about how they treated him. It seemed that they had taken their words to heart and were going to attempt to turn over a new leaf."

He stopped to pull in a shaky breath.

" We were wrong, Severus. I never, never, in my entire life, had seen anything like this. Not even with Voldemort."

I flinched at hearing my other Master's name.

Now I was curious. Don't get me wrong I wasn't worried about the boy. He probably just slipped and chipped a nail.

"They had him chained to a wall in a base...a ..a basement."

No this can't be right.... I was confused. He was the boy who bloody fucking lived. He was just like his father. An attention seeking prat who was dumber than a box of snargles. He was supposed to be waited on hand a foot. Not....not chained to a wall like some...prisoner.

Something wasn't right with this picture.

" He was beaten. Starved. And he was almost raped." Albus shuddered as he wrung his hands over and over.

He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"If Remus hadn't gotten there at that moment Harry would have been sodomized and I fear he would be dead as well." He sighed harshly.

"Where is the person who was... torturing.... Potter....where is he now?" I asked. My throat was tight.

Thats odd.

"He's at the cabin..stunned...lying on the floor. I was going to get him, his family too, and bring them here."

There was something dangerous gleeming in his Albus's eyes and at that moment I realized I was glad I wasn't on the other end of his thoughts. Albus may be old but he was extremelly powerfull and estremely scary when pissed off. Grindelwald can attest to that.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

I still didn't know why I was brought here and being told all of this. After all I could be home happily ignorant of this little event and brewing potions for Madam Pomphrey and still be eating my lovely dinner...I hope my cat hadn't gotten ahold of it....Sooo why I am I even here...?

"I bet our wondering why you are here." Albus stated pulling me out of my musing.

_Gee I wonder..._

"Yes I am actually. You didn't have to tell me any of this. You could have just asked for potions or hell you could have gone out and bought them. So yeah I really do want to know why I'm here." Seriously guys, I have a life too you know.

Albus stood up and went over to his chest that was cluttered with ancient scrolls and books and pamphlets. Pulling out one he brought it back over to where I was sitting and opened it before laying it in front of me so I could read it.

It was a picture of twin Viking wizards.

Eh?

"It's twins." I state matter-of-factly. "What does this have to do with anything?" I ask. I was starting to get angry.

"No Severus. Their not. In fact they are the same man."

"Soo it's a portrait? Whats the big deal?"

"No it's not a portrait. It's a record. Do you know who this man is Severus?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"This man was Arichibald Summerwolf. He has a very peculiar case. When he was younger he had seven siblings in total. 4 older brothers and two younger sisters and one baby brother. One day a group of soldiers came to their home. After three days of staying there his 4 older brothers came to visit them. It looked like a small war had swept through their home. Their mother and two younger sisters had been repeatedly raped untill they were dead. Their father had been gutted and stuck on a spike with his member shoved down his throat, and their youngest brother was, found dead with his neck wrung, being held by their other younger brother Arichibald.

The four brothers burned the house down after placing their family inside and left.

After that Arichibald was apprenticed off to a builder and a soldier where he met and married a young woman. They ended up having 7 children.

In his town he was a respected, valued worker and soldier. A loving husband and a great father.

Then one day a few bandits raided his home.

A couple days later when one of his neighbors came over to check up on him they found everyone slaughtered and Arichibald was standing in the middle of the bodies laughing.

He had killed all of the bandits and his family." Albus turned to look at me.

"Why do you think he killed them?" he asked me.

"He's mental?" I say.

"No Severus. In all actuality he really didn't kill them."

"Huh?" was my intelligent and remarkable response.

"What do you know about MPD?"

"Eh?"

"MPD. Arichibald had MPD. In other words he had another personality inside of him."

"Is this some sort of muggle thing?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. You see a wheres a muggle can have as many multiple personalities as they need a wizard can only have one. Do you know why this is?"

"Nope." _Why would I. I don't have this MPD thingy._

"A wizard can only have one because it is physically impossible for us to have more...it would kill us, because the other personality locks away half of our magickal core."

_This does not sound good._

"In the magickal world there are 6 known cases of MPD. I believe I have found 7th but I'm not going to elaborate on that one just yet. Out of the 6 known cases 5 are dead. Do you...."

"No I do not. So stop asking me." I reply interrupting that damn annoying question.

"Okay. Now what do you know about soulmates?"

I fixed the patented Snape glare on him. _Burn old man. Burnn._

"Nothing. Okay. Well in the wizarding world and the muggle world everyone has a soulmte. Now Not everyone will find their soulmate and that's okay because we really don't need our soulmate to live...But if per say we had MPD we would need our soulmate to live."

"Okay soo...I don't get it how does it all tie in together?" I asked. I swear he gets more senile as the minute passes.

"A wizard who has MPD locks away half their core. Okay?"

I nod.

"So by doing this they are locking away one of two parts of their psych. Either their side that has morals and values and such. Or they are locking away the side that is selfish and egotistical and ruthless. All of the persons impulses and desires that are deemed 'not socially acceptable or bad'. This creates another pesonality."

I nod.

"It's like two people living in one body. A good person and a bad person. Whoever is stronger has control of the body. If however the other half that was locked away should start to break through and get out it could either 1 of 2 things: kill themself or they could permanently take over the body."

"That sounds creepy."

Albus inclines his head toward me.....oh is that a bald spot I see?...

"If the other half should take over it will also die. Simply because It can not survive on it's own."

"Okay now then how does the person live?" I ask.

"This is where the soulmate comes in. If the Wizard can find their soulmate they can live. Their soulmate is the exact opposite of them. So if they are good their sm is in a way dark. And reverse."

He got up and started to pace, stopping just next to the window.

"There is a way however for the person to live as a whole. All they would have to do is correct the underlying cause and put their core back together. They would have to have a soulmate for this to work but it could be done."

"I still don't get why I am here though Albus." I have a really bad feeling about this. I really really do. "Also you said 5 out of the 7 cases died. So who is the 6th and who is the 7th?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Albus asked me.

He had a twinkle in his eye.

This will not end well for me.

Damn my curiosity.

"Yes." I am so going to hell for this.

"The 6th is Voldemort."

Damn flinching.

"And the 2nd...the second is I believe Harry Potter."

"Bloody hell." I mumble. " So what does this have to do with me?" I ask again.

There was a long pregnant pause.

"Your Harry's soulmate Severus." Albus said.

I remember thinking _Fuck _ and then everything decided to sway and tilt and then go black.

_Why me?_

_---_

End chapter 3. Ah ha Finally! It's done. I hope it's longer and I hope you all like it.

The way this chapter went was Severus Harry Severus.

Please review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone heres chapter 4!!...Shhh dont tell anyone because I'm supposed to be doing my homework. buuuut..I wanna post so hopefully this will be up today and not tomarrow.

It was brought to my attention that Sev is different from the books. Thank you I really liked that you commented on that. He is one of my favorite characters and I was hoping I could portray him in a softer kind of funnier light. I'll try to make him the best that he can be....*snigger*...and I hope you like him the way I am typing him. So that review made me really happy. Thank you!!!!

The third chapter was written in a different style than the firsttwofor a reason and I am sorry if it through anyone off but I found that it is much easier to type in that style than it was when before so I am thinking about keeping the story in that style. I think that Once its actually finished I might go and fix the first two chapters. The first one has so many mistakes in it that I know I am going to change it.

Ah well the story will start off in Harry's pov. Then go to Severus. It'll switch back and forth between those two. I was also thingking of throwing in Rons Voldy's and Fudge's Pov's as well but I'm not sure yet.

Rated: M

Warning: Abuse, Foul language, self mutilation, and sexual themes. Most characters,most likely all actually are OOC.

Umm at the end of the chapter I'll put the order of POV's like I did last chap. So if you wanna look at those first you can just so I don't confuse you.

DISCLAIMER: Ah you know I own Severus! See! I got the plushie right here!!! Lol. Nope I own nothing. Nor am I making any sort of profit. If I was I wouldn't be a college student with loans...

Onward my plushies!!!!! To the chapter!!!!

Chapter 4 Mirror Mirror

You know these glowing red bulbs were really kind of fun to play with. They were like bouncy balls...just not really bouncable...but they were still really amusing.

It was still kind of boring here.

Nice.

But still very boring.

I mean really. There was nothing around me except for red glowy bouncy balls and soft smoke at my feet.

So what was I doing here? And more importantly why was I here?

What is here?

Ahhhh....stupid questions.

"Hello!!??" I screamed for the fifth time. It seemed like I had been here for hours. I can't see anything ahead of me the red lights don't give off that much of a bright glow. I could see as far as my hands would strech but any farther than that and It was nothing.

It was all really frightening, but soothing. It was nice here.

Much better than where I used to be.

"Argh!" I yelled.

Stupid migraine.

It was odd really. Everytime I even thought about what was on the outside if this little world my head would suddenly feel like someone was taking a jack hammer and beating around in my brain especially behind my eyes and in my temples. It was like a little warning.

A very little, painfull and prominent warning.

Seemed like I wasn't supposed to think about what ever it was I wasn't supposed to think about.

_Sigh_

My life was never dull, or normal.

"I wonder what these bulbs are?" I asked myself just musing out loud.

_"There every bad thought you have ever had." _

The voice echoed all around me coming from everywhere at once. It engulfed me in its power. It was terrifying.

Now I was scared.

I was supposed to be alone.

Just where the hell am I?

"Who are you?" I ask. There's a knot in my gut. Something isn't right. Is it Voldemort?

No...

_"Pfft....That idiot could never compare to me. "_

No matter how hard I squint into the shadows I just can't seem to who is talking to me. Though I'm not really sure I really wanna know...

"Who are you?!" This time I put force into it. I don't want him to think I'm scared.

_"Who am I? Heh...Who am I?"_

This asshole is annoying. "Answer me damnit! Who the bloody hell are you?"

_"Naughty Naughty Harry. You shouldn't be cussing. That's not very becoming of the Boy-Who-Lived."_

My blood ran cold. " How do you know my name?" I ask quietly.

_"That is a very good question Harry, but I don't feel like answering questions you already know.....Hmmmm...Ooh I know! Lets play a game Harry."_

"What?!" This guy was nuts. I'm starting to wish It was Voldemort in here with me. At least he doesn't mimic me and he answers my questions...before trying to kill me but hey!... he still answers them. Unlike this guy.

Scratch that. Where is Voldemort. I think I want to go spend some quality time with him....he may want to kill me but at least he's more sane than this nutso.

Turning around I quickly but with dignity walk in the other direction. Voldemorts gotta be around here some where. Here Voldy Moldy. Here Voldy Moldy. Come get poor defenseless Harry Potter.

Before I even take two steps, I hit a barrier...and I fall flat on my poor butt. (It was invisible okay!! Yeesh!)

"_Where do you think you're going?" _The voice asks, not in the least bit amused.

"Well damn." I mutter to my pants. "There goes tea time with Voldmort.

_"How dare you think you can turn your back on me and just think you can walk out of here Harry. No. Not this time."_

A profile comes into view. Cloaked in shadows I really can't get a good look at his face...but ....it seems really familiar...

I gasp as one of the red bulbs floats near his face, lighting it up just enough for me to see it.

But thats not possible.

I shudder.

Thats just not possible.

"Who are you?!" I yell again.

_"What you don't recognise me Harry?...You should. After all I am...."_

_---_

"Albus! Severus!" Madam Pomphrey screamed. "Quick! Get in here! Somethings happening to Harry."

Pushing myself off the floor I decline Albus's offered hand, and then proceeded to the door and swiftly leave his office, just a hair's breadth after Albus.

'Me... Harry Potters Soulmate.' That was the biggest piece of crock I had ever heard.

So then..why did my heart just clench in a spasm of fear and disbelief and ...hope?... before that blasted womans screeching woke me up from blessed consciousness.

What an odd dream I had in those precious few minutes too.

So weird.

I was watching, from the sidelines, a young man walk around in this black abyss surrounded by red dots and smoky fog like stuff around his calfs. What the man didn't see however was the other form shifting in and out of view just watching him. It looked like a predator watching his prey before they went in for the kill. They had just started talking when the young man turned around abrutly and tried to leave.

I do mean tried.

Even though there was nothing around for as far as the eye could see he seemed to just slam into a ..hmm...well it looked like it was an invisible wall...heh.. looked like..heh...ah yes back to the dream... Well he freaked out. He saw something and it freaked him out. I remember feeling so...helpless. ... like I was in his place.

Just who was that other guy?

"Albus." Pomphrey called him. Effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

Now I was finally going to see what it was that pulled me away from my dinner and alone time.

"What happened to Harry?" Albus asked her pulling the curtain back all the way completely showing Potter.

That was the first really good look I got of his body and saw first hand just what kind of shape he was in.

I don't think I took a breath for an entire minute.

He really looked like he had been through Hell and back again. Twice.

I would never wish it on Potter Senior or the brats late dogfather.

Potter had welts and one long laceration across his chest, back, arms and legs. His left leg had an open fracture and looked as if infection was setting in. While his rght leg appreared to be mostly fine aside from chafed skin where the shackle used to be. His face was covered in bruises in varying states of healing. His right eye was swollen shut and his bottom lip was busted as well. It also looked like he had sever fractured ribs, judging from the dark bruising around that area as well.

I was disgusted with what I saw.

Sure I may hate Potter but I would never wish this for him. Never. He's just a kid.

But from what I saw the damage on the surface could be healed. It's the damage that was done to his psych that worried me. No body can go through torture and be the same.

It changes people.

Usually for the worse.

---

"Who are you?!" I yell again.

_"What you don't recognise me Harry?...You should. After all I am a part of you." _

"That's not true." I shout back at him even though he's face is about three inches from mine.

He doesn't flinch.

"That's not true." I say again over and over to myself solftly. "Your not me. Your no part of me either."

_"Liar." _He says matter-of-factly. "_And you know it...here." _ He says as he places his index finger at my temple.

His hands are ice cold.

I shudder and shrink away from his touch.

Fisting my shirt and pulling me to my feet he gets in my face and starts yelling. Spittle comes out of his mouth as he talks.

_"You stupid weak insignificant fool. Youcan't even piece it together, can you?"_

_"Can you?" _He screams as he tosses me in a heap against the invisible wall.

I hit my head and my vision swims. I wait for the soothing touch of unconsciousness to take me away but it never comes. Instead I get a swift hard kick to the ribs.

It hurts.

I cough up blood.

He keeps coming at me.

Keeps on screaming.

Keeps kicking.

Keeps hurting me.

I want to die.

My vision swims and blackness starts take over.

---

"He's flatlining!" Screamed Pomphrey as she started to perform CPR.

"Severus get the shock pads!"

"Severus!?" She screams again shriller and more in nurse boss mode than ever before.

I snap out of my reverie and move towards the cabinets over the sink. Grabbing the shock pads I quickly move over to where Potter and Pomphrey were.

Stepping back as Pomphrey set into emergency mode I watched her work.

I was oddly numb.

This shouldn't be happening.

Harry....Potter...should be up and running and enjoying life instead of being on the brink of death.

But he wasn't. Instead he was lying on that table practically dead and now...NOW... I start to feel guilty for the way I treated him?

I can hear screaming and shouting in the background.

I can't understand it though.

What she's saying. Why she's crying.

All I can see are his eyes. They look so dull so resigned...

Those beautiful emerald green eyes are staring right at me. Accusing me of something. Anything.

Those eyes shouldn't belong to a 16 year old young man. They should belong to a beaten down old man who is dying. Not a kid who is supposed to be loved and adored and bloody spoilt rotten.

I hate myself.

Pomphrey is screaming at Harry.

He can't hear you you know.

Stop screaming.

There are tears running down her face and her cheeks are a splotchy red. She looks like her heart has been ripped out.

Albus has left the wing.

Harry's heart has stopped beating.

Harry's heart stopped beating. He was dead. Gone.

Those eyes are still staring at me.

I wonder how his friends will take it.

They will probably cry too.

Since when did I start to call him Harry?

---

An: HAHAHA!!!! Bet you all didn't see that coming! I'm not gonna spoil the story for ya so keep on reading....as if I didn't already spoil it for you in my profile. Well I ended this chapter on a kind of sad note for a reason. You'll find out next chapter which will either be tomarrow, Sunday or next weekend. It really depends on whether I have things to do. Like I don't know study for my final.... gah.....

Character POV: Harry Severus Harry Severus.

Terms or things you may not know:

Open fracture: It's where part of the broken bone is sticking out of the skin and if it is out it can cause an infection to start and that is very very bad.

Laceration: a rough or jagged tear. Kind of like when your ripping paper in half.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Please review!! Pretty pretty please? I give kudos...lol :P


	5. Chapter 5

Ah ha here is chapter 5. Looking over the chapter 4 I realize that a couple of thing confused even me. I swear I really need to think about what the heck I'm typing before I go ahead and do it.

What really got me was when I was trying to explain my writing style. Here I am going to try to do it again. The first two chapters sucked. I do not write good like that si I decided to type a different way. Typeing in the new style is much easier and I enjoy it much better. It allows me to express things better so I'm gonna stick to it.

This chapter, hopefully, will be much longer than the last two. If it's not...I'm sorry.

The week days are coming up again so I probably wont update for about 4 days, starting monday through to thursday. I'm trying to maintain a schedule and update a chapter everyday on the weekends. I hope it works.

Rated: M

Characters: Harry, Severus, Fudge, Voldemort, and Ron.

Warning: Self mutilation, abuse, foul language, attempted murder (i.e: Voldemort trying to continuosly kill Harry) sexual themes and anything else that may cause offense to anyone. Like blood guts and gore.

Disclaimer: Alas Harry and Severus still belong to JK Rowling. Probably a good thing cuz the story would have been different if I had wrote it. So no I don't own anything and I do not get any kind of profit from this. Ah but the plot is mine!!!!! Ha ha!!

Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5 White Rose, Black Casket

(Professor Trelawney's Room in the Divination tower an hour before Harry's death.)

Professor Trelawney sat there in her giant squishy plum colored recliner. The room was fogged up with chamomile and sage insence with a smigon of lavender. On every surface obtainable there were lit candles of various sizes, widths and colors. In the middle of the room there was a round mohogany table polished to a shine and set in the middle a basin of pearl colored liquid.

This liquid was very rare and had been passed down through her family for generations. It was the only one of it's kind in existance apart from its twin. The basin was full of the tears of a thousand past present and future souls. The souls that came, are coming and will continue to come. Ever changing and yet staying the same. It was De' La Easird `me.

Peering into the basin Trelawny's eyes clouded over and her face bunched up as if in agony. A hoarse raspy voice retched itself from her throat. It was the voice of a young child.

_'From the ashes of the dead a two face will rise. _

_Like that of a pheonix with clipped wings on the river Styx. _

_He who is half shall destroy himself. _

_He who is half shall live._

_The one who molds the two face lives shrouded in darkness._

_A heart of grey. _

_He who is set in grey shall mold the two face._

_As the two face shall mold the grey._

_Nightmare set in abyss._

_Walks a lonely road._

_Two face and grey mold._

_The jaded pheonix rises._

_The nightmare becomes dawn.'_

The candles flare up half way through the unheard prophesy only to be snuffed out by a small gust of wind through the open window.

Trelawney sat slumped over in her chair drained of energy gasping for breath her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead. She didn't wake for the rest of the day. When she did, she had no memory of what had had happened.

---

Potter's funeral is held the day after he was pronounced dead. It's at dawn just as the sun is coming over the horizon.

Its a somber event.

Not a lot of people came to the event. Just the never-ending red-haired Weasley clan. The Grangers. Albus, Pomphrey, Moody, Tonks, and Hagrid, the giant bumbling oaf.

17 in total.

Everyones sad. The women are crying and The men are quiet.

Lupin didn't come. I think he blames himself.

Harry's body is set in an ebony coffin on top of an impressive pyre.

We're going to cremate him. He wanted it this way. I saw it once when we had occlumency lessons it was a rather disturbing memory.

Albus began his farewell speech.

Everyone became silent and began to listen attentively.

I tuned him out. Instead I stood by an old ash tree and watched as everyone stood up and in a single line and poured their small bowl of white rose petals on top of his coffin. My own bowl stayed in my hands. I was going to throw mine into the fire last.

I couldn't help but think back to what Albus had told me back before Harry's untimely demise as I watched him burn.

How could I be his soulmate? It just wasn't possible. The boy loathed me and I hated him. We just can't be soulmates. James must be rolling over in his grave right now.

Heh.

So why did my heart clench right before Pomphrey hollared for us?

Why do I feel a slight hollowness in my chest?

I don't know. And now I will never know.

I through my bowl of petal in the air and walked back to the castle. I still have an unopened bottle Hodgin's Firewhiskey.

I don't ever want to be sober. Especially since my stake in the war as a spy has just upped to immediate and or certain death. Yup. I'm a gonner. Better make my funeral arrangements...

I'm gonna need another bottle of whiskey.

---

_I was surrounded in complete darkness when I awoke. I was lying on something soft and comfortable and I was in an enclosed area...like a ....like a .....Why do I want to say closet? _

_I try to say something. Nothing comes out but smoke goes in. It burns the back of my throat and making it hard to breath. _

_I cough. _

_I need to get out. I need to get out NOW!!_

_I push my hands against the ceiling of the box I'm in. It doesn't budge. _

_I was pissed._

_How dare these people lock me in this damn box!_

_Just who the fuck do they think they are?! _

_It feels like every single cell in my body is red hot. Positively burning. Like I'm engulfed in flames._

_I love it._

_The box catches unfire. _

_I realize then that I'm not in a box. _

_Not a box at all. It was a coffin._

_A bloody fucking coffin._

_---_

AN: There you guys go. I know it's short but its something. Happy Thanksgiving!!! I'm hopin that I'll have more time to make chapter 6 longer. Oh it is cast as (Intro, Severus, and then..well I guess you can guess who that was. lol) I hope you all enjoy it !! Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh sorry for the wait. I've been busy and by busy I mean sweating my buttocks off just so I can pass my CPR certification class...gah I swear it was a pain in the butt but it was fun....Oh and I had finals too.....shame on the persons who created tests.....bleh

Warnings: hahahahaha!!!! I'm bringing in evil Ron and he will have less that noble intentions...umm attempted molestation of our favorite crabby teacher Sev...and some well mostly dark Harry whose 'name' shall come to light. I hope you all like!!!!

Rated: mature for foul language and some other very bad stuff....that really isnt for younger or sensitive readers I warn you know.....and this is also here to remind you that this story will contain an evil Ron Weasley....I repeat EVIL RON WEASLEY.

Disclaimer: The wicked witch of the west gave me harry and sev...so yeah their mine. Now if only J.K. Rowling would realize that they belong with me we will be good to go.....Now if only these nice young men in their clean white coats would just quit trying to make me say I don't own anything related to harry potter......so yeah i dont own......stupid staright jacket.

Chapter 6: Two sides of the same coin.

The coffin was beginning to get extremmely hot underneath my back. It was a bit uncomfortable but hey these stupid people just couldn't figure out how to get rid of me. Well I'll show them. They won't forget me. Especially with that weakling Harry out of the way. It was my time to shine!! My turn at a life!! Harry never should have existed in the first place. Fucking weakling. Yeah...Harry was gonna have ta go. Especially If I wanted to stay awake. There was no way in hell That I was going back to being locked up in his mind.

Never again.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my core. The very thing that gave me life and magick. And I pushed as much of it as I could out through the pores in my skin. It took a few precious minutes but it began to work just fine. It would have been easier if I had axcess to all of my power but that git Harry had half. Well that would be mine soon enough as well so no worries there. Biting my bottom lip hard enough to taste blood I concentrated on forming a shield around my body to protect myself from the flames that were quickly engulfing my coffin. Feeling my core become as solid as it could around my body I released the breath I had been holding and continued to make it stronger.

Now that I had a shield erected around my body it was timefor phase two of my brilliant escape plan.

Grinning evily I tightened my hold over the shield and made it constrict even tighter around me...in five seconds I was going to let it loose....and then....BOOM!!!!

My sweet coffin will be blown to smitherens. Aaahhh I swear I am a genius.

1...2...3...4...ready or not you stupid Harry lovers here I come....5....

---

Everyone who attended Potters funeral was sitting at the Gryffindor's table enjoying a last meal in honour of Harry and his life. Well almost everyone. Snape didn't show up and Lupin still didn't show either.

_'This is absolutely bloody terrific_.' Ron thought. '_No longer will I be in that bastards shadow! No more being in the shadow of the idiot-who-lived...' _Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice Ron smirked into his goblet. Today was the happiest day of his life. What would make it better though was finding himself the heir to the dearly departed last Potters mass fortune. Now that would make his day. He would finally have the money to buy himself things...like the Firebolt..and robes and anything else he could possibly want!! After seeing Harry parade around with all that money in his vault he was reminded of his families lower class status and he resented Harry all the more for it. Especially since he played the 'I'm an orphan who lives with such terrible relatives and I have such a hard life!!' card. As far as he was concerned Harry got what he had coming for him. It's a right shame that it didn't happen sooner.

_'When are they going to read the damn will?' _He thought, a bit frustrated that it was taking so long for Dumbledor to get on with it the rest of the funeral crap. A slight tugging on his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see who it was.

It was Hermione.

Ron groaned in his head. _'What do you want you filthy mudblood?!' Don't touch me with your dirty hands!_' He screeched silently. Shuddering slightly as he forced himself to stay sitting he put on a pained face. _'I'm really really sad that the idiot Potter died...and I'm his best friend so I should be really sad...' _kept going through his head like a mantra as he tried to look distraught.

"What are we going to do Ron?" she asked tearfully. Ron was disgusted. _'WE?!!' _he thought heatedly,_ Not WE you blunndering bitch. Just I. Your only good for a fuck and a quick A.'_

"I don't know Mione." He replied softly pulling her into a hug and lightly rubbing circles in her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. _"Oh yes I do you friggin whore. Well....I know what I am gonna do at least.'_

_"_I...I...." Hermione stopped and clutched Ron for a second before quickly standing up and excusing herself. She ran straight for Moaning Murtle's bathroom. No one would bother her there.

Ron looked back at his plate and dug back in to his black berry pie. _This year's going to be great!! _

---

Severus sat at his desk in the potions classroom with a half empty bottle of muggle Jack Daniels and another bottle laying on the floor. It had shattered when Severus had thrown it at the wall after finding that it was empty and there was nothing else he could get out of it. He twirled his wand in his hands and went to grab the bottle for another swig only to find it flying across the room into the waiting hands of none other than Albus Dumbledor. _Fuck. _Severus thought.

"Severus, my boy,' Albus began as he walked over and picked up the lid on top of the desk and put it back on the bottle. "Don't do this to yourself."He sat down in at a desk and set the bottle before him.

Severus got up and staggered over to Albus. He grabbed the bottle and tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge.

Albus chucked as he watched his former student try to pick the bottle up from the desk. Apparently he hadn't realized he could just use a spell that got it to be unstuck...but Severus appeared to be too drunk to really think about the elementary magick...

Finally giving up on the bottle Severus chose to sit back at his desk and stare at Albus.

"Severus," Albus began again," Why didn't you come to the feast in honour of Harry?"

Severus blinked.

Then he burst out laughing.

"What makes you think I'd be welcome there at the place where all of his friends and 'family' are eating and swapping fond memories of their time together with the damn Golden Boy!" I yelled at the old fool. Come on after all I was the dreaded Potions Master!! A dungeon bat! A bloody slytherin for christs sake!! There was no way in hell I was gonna walk into a lion pit full of idiots. Especially when I know I'm not welcome.

"Severus..."Albus began again. Probably gonna say something to try and sooth my frazzeled nerves. But I wasn't gonna let him...so I interrupted him...sue me.

"And just what the hell do you mean soulmates?!" I yelled in a very drunkenly dignified manner. This damn soulmates was really getting on my nerves...It just didn't make any sence to me...it's just not bloody fuckin possible..nor could it be true. ... It just couldn't be. Could it?

"It is true Severus...and I'm afraid I, well..I have known since Harry's first year. The chain was established the moment you and Harry first eye contact."

"...wah..." I said as I stared at him open mouthed.

" Think back Severus. You'll see it yourself. You know it in your heart to be true. You and Harry are soulmates. You two are destined to be together." Albus explained desperately as he looked into my eyes.

I unwittingly thought back to the first year I knew about Harry. The year that I got his parents killed. The year of the Dark Lords downfall and my first taste of freedom since I was 17.

It felt like someone took one of those giant muggle ball and chain contraptions used to destroy their buildings and decided they needed to destroy my stomach. I knew what he meant. I had felt the tug the minute he was concieved. It felt like I had a chain attached to my chest. I was able to ignore it after a while. Until he went to live with the Dursleys...It became heavy for a few years and then it just stopped. I didn't think about the chain again until he came to Hogwarts. The tug on the chain was agonisingly painful. It was all I could do to stay in my seat and continue talking to that fraud Quirrel when all I really wanted to do was curl up on the floor and pass out. That year had been sheer torture. I convinsed myself that I hated that little kid who made me feel so much pain.

It only got worse as he got older. I found it was strongest when he was at Hogwarts than when he was away at his relatives house.

And everytime he got in any danger I would feel the chain tug. It was so ... strange.

Damn Harry Potter and his ability to torment me after tha grave.

I suddenly realize that I need air. The room I am in feels constricting and nostalgic.

I want out right now.

Before Albus can stop me I;m out the door and staggering a fast gait down the hallway and out the door.

Everyone has already left to go home. I only noticed because the carriages were gone and their was no noise coming from the great hall where everyone was eating earlier.

I don't know where I'm going so I just let my feet do the walking and I stop thinking. I don't want to think about anything right now. Not Potter, or Albus or this stupis soulmate chain crap thingy. Iy was too much!! For Gods sake I was already a spy and on top of that I had to keep up the pretences of a loyal death eater and a teacher of ungrateful idiots and dudnderheads and some prissy now-it-alls..._'ug..'_ I moan silently to myself. _My life really sucks something fierce..._

BOOM!!!

My wand is in my hand and pointed at the source of the loud sound before my mind fully caught up to what I was seeing.

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Thats some strong liquor_ I mumbled in my mind to myself. It had to be the alcohol because there was no way in hell Harry was standing in the middle of the burning pyre with bits and pieces of splintered coffin raining down aroumd us.

I knew three things...Three very important things that nothing can change. Nothing. No type of magick, potion, saying or religion could ever change.

1. Potter was dead. I saw his body myself. I checked it after Poppy made her anylasis and found to be dead. An official even checked him. Potter was well and truly dead.

2. The dead don't smirk or walk like that. They don't have any typr of glint in their eye that should be that devious and they most certainly do not run their soot covered hand along their potion professor's chest and try to get under the clothes.

3. Potter was standing. Talking. Definitly moving. And Potter had a pulse.

Potter was alive....

He was touching me and...and Oh my god Potter was alive.

AN: Well I hoped you all liked and I hope you all don't want to kill me for what I did to Ron and his little attitude. Trust me he needs to be like is going to play a major part in this story in his own way. I am dead tired and my bed is calling me....So read and review people!! Chop! Chop! lol. jk. enjoy the chap. I should have chapter 7 up by sunday or monday. depends on when I can find the time to type. okaies buh bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear I am so blody flippin absent minded. Gah. Okay I had intended to have everyone find out what evil Harry's name was but I had to cut off the chapter and I didn't get the chance too. So I am really really really sorry for not telling you all what it is so in this chapter you **WILL** find out.

So what did you all think of evil Ron? Did you guys like him was he good?

lol Well anyways heres chapter 7.

**Warning: **Will contain some molestation of poor Sev and a bit more evil Harry too.I'm thinking about having Fudge show up too buuuuut....IDK.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be bloody flippin rich and I would live in Giant castle that was decorated in Slytherin colours and had giant purple bats hanging from the ceiling. But alas I do not own the wonderful and fantastic Harry potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 7: A red rose from a twisted heart.

I will not be ashamed to admit that I yelled in a very manly voice. Why it came out shrill I will never know. But if you were in my position you would yell to.

After all its not everyday you have some kid rise from the dead, stand in the middle of a burning pyre and not get harmed and then proceed to molest you.

See. It's not an everyday occurance and you can't sit there with you hand raised and nod in understanding. It just doesn't happen like that.

So when Albus came down and shouted STUPEFY!! I was extremmely greatful.

Potter slumped over as soon as the spel hit him. He was already unconscious and Albus and I had to bring him up to the hospital wing.

Poppy was going to have a heart attack.

You know I swear we should just lock up this kid in the maximum security ward for hazardous people at St. Mungos. He is a walking red flag. Ever since he was concieved he has brought some kind of trouble with him.

Placing him on a bed in a private room in the hospital wing both Albus and I put restraints on him to keep him down and to keep him from getting loose.

I walked out to the cabinets and got a sobriety potion. There was no sence in being drunk and trying to be of any help. ..._yuck..._ this potion tasted like cardboard and lemon. I have resolved to make a better tasting potion than this.

Feeling the potion beginning to work on me I went back into the room with Albus and Poppy, who was doing a full body scan of Potter. Her brow kept on getting deeper the farther she went along.

"Albus, This is Harry." Poppy finally said after she had finished and put away the chart she was writing on. "He's Harry and he's completely alive. There is no spell on him. No potion in his system and he's not being controled in any way shape or form. This is really Harry."

This woman must be off her rocker. I thought to myself in disbelief. Potters dead. We watched him die. I checked him. Poppy checked him like five times. Heck Albus even checked him and he had a private doctor come from St. Mungos to check him. Potter was dead.

So why is he up and walking and molesting his potion's professor.

"Poppy..." I began. She turned to look at me when I called her name.

"This is Harry, Severus. I'm positive of it." she said answering my question before I could ask it.

"He was dead Poppy...We both watched him die." I tried to reason with her. It just wasn't possible for Potter to be alive.

I turned to Albus, Surely he would agree with me.

Oh dear. I knew that look. Albus...just what are you thinking?

"Albus..?" Poppy asked. "What do you think this means? I know this is Harry. He has the same wounds as Harry. The same scars,the same look. He even has the same blood. Albus this is really Harry."

Albus looked at Harry for a long time. A strange look came over his face as he turned to look at me.

This could not be good.

"Severus.." He began. "How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I didn't feel any different. I was as healthy as I could be, well aside from my latest drinking binge. I was fine.

"Do you feel tired, fatigued, depleted?" He explained as he walked over to Harry and began to do another body scan.

"Albus, what are you doing? I just did that." Poppy said slightly affronted.

"No Albus. I feel fine. Healthy." I replied.

"Hmm...." Albus mumbled. He turned back to look at me. "Severus cast a simple spell."

"What?" Thats it he's finally lost it. Time to call St. Mungos. "Why?"

"Just do it Severus."

"Fine. yeesh... Stubborn old man..."

"What was that Severus?"

"Oh nothing. ...geezer."

Albus chuckled. "Cast Severus."

Rolling up my sleeves I walked a little ways away from Harry, Poppy and Albus and cast _Wingardium leviosa! _on the chair across from the bed Harry was lying in.

The chair began to float almost imediately after I cast it. Everything felt the same. Sooo what was the big deal?

"Do you feel any different?" Albus asked.

"No." I feel fine.

"Cast it again. Only this time on that dresser." he said.

"Alright."

I cast it again and I still felt the same.

"Any different?"

"Nope." I said. "Nothing different."

"Hmm...Poppy?" He asked.

"Yes Albus."

"Do you have anything in here that's weighted down a bit?"

"Umm.....Yes. That far dresser over there near the bathroom. It's full of my medical books." she said.

"Thats perfect Poppy. Thank you." turning back towards me he pointed at the dresser."Try that one Severus and tell me how you feel please."

"Levitating a dresser full of books is child's play, Albus. Why on earth do I need to keep doing this?" I was a bit frustrated. Neville could lift that dresser. Why on earth do I need to do it?

"Severus this will be the last time. I just need to test something. If I'm correct in my assumption, then we have much to discuss and plan. And fast as well. So please humor me this last time and levitate the dresser." Albus said whilst never taking his eyes of Harry's bound body.

"Fine." I harumphed. I am requesting a year long vacation after this. Just me, myself and my cauldron.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!!"_I cast the spell again for the third time.

The dresser lifted up off the ground again almost immediately and I still felt the same.

"Severus?" Albus asked.

"Still the same, old man."

"Try lifting it higher."

I lifted it higher. "Still the same."

"Higher."

This time I felt something. It felt like I was steadily being drained of my magickal core.

The dresser came crashing down and broke. Books went flying everywhere and I sat down in the chair I had previously levitated. That felt so wrong. Like I was being violated. I looked up at Albus once I caught my breath. "What the hell was that Albus?"

"What did yu feel Severus?" He asked completely ignoring my previous question.

I looked up at him and I answered the best I could. "It felt ... It felt like something was tapping into my magick and draining it. Just taking it out of me. "

"When it was being pulled out of your body how did it feel?" He asked.

"What do you mean how did it feel? I just told you how it felt!" I snapped at him.

"No Severus. I mean how did it feel leaving your body? Dit it just seep out of your pores or did it have a path?"

Path. Path?...A path...Wha...! The chain. It went out through the chain...I looked over at the boy laying on the bed. At Harry...and it struck me. I flew out of my chair so fast neither Albus nor Poppy had time to register my movement and stop me. I had the Harry in my hold and I was shouting at him. He had my power. I wanted it back. And I was going to get it back no matter what. Not even Albus and Poppy could stand in my way and keep me from it. It was mine and I would be damned if some brat was going to take it away from me.

Albus grabbed ahold of my shoulders and pulled me off Potter. Damn that meddling old coot. "Albus, let me go!! That brat has my power! I want it back!" I yelled in righteous fury. How dare he hinder me in my mission.

"Severus calm down!" He said in my ear, "Let me explain.

"Explain! Explain?! I think its pretty damn obvious whats happening. That little theif is stealing my magick! I want it back! Now let me go Albus!" I hollared twisting and thrashing in his iron grip. For an old man he sure was strong.

"Severus listen to me damnit!"

I stopped all movement. Albus just cussed. Did hell just freeze over?

"Can I let you go now or are you going to continue with this childish behavior of yours?" He asked me as he loosened his grip on my shoulders a bit. I'm sure they're going to be bruised tomarrow morning.

"Yes." I reply back. "I will be calm. Just...just let me sit down first okay." I had a feeling I already knew what he was going to say. It probably had something to do with that soulmate thing between Potter and I. As if my life wasn't complicated enough as it was. Just had to add another thing to it.

"Okay, are you settled in now?" Albus asked.

"Yes." I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands. I wish I had my bottle of Jack Daniels with me right now. I seriously needed a shot.

As I was settling into the chair Poppy made to leave but Albus stopped her saying that she had every right to hear this and that we both were going to need her help in pulling off this little stunt.

Poppy joined me a second later in a conjured chair next to mine. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Now Poppy I'm going to reduce everything that I told Severus yesturday into one paragraph okay." Albus told her as he silently conjured up another chair and took a sip of a glass of water before he began to speak again.

"Harry has MPD or multiple personality disorder. Its very rare for a wizard or witch to get this and in most cases it is fatel. In our whole history we have had only 7 cases. Five of them all died except for these last two, Harry and Tom. A wizard who has MPD can only have one other personality. This other personality is a rendition of all the things they want to lock away, such as sexual fantasies, anger, hatred, sadness, helplessness, things that they feel but don't want to feel, ect, and these locked away emotions form the other personality. This other personality is basically a whole new person. They have their own magickal core, thoughts and values. Usually these two will battle it out and eventually try to kill each other. This most often results in the death of said individial. A possible way to stop this from happening is to find the persons Soulmate and then the person can use their magickal essence to fill up the missing half of their magickal core. Which is why you felt the draining of your magick Severus. They use their soulmates magickal core until they both can find a way to bring the two personalities back together to form a whole being with a complete magickal core. If they aren't broght together they more than likely die and their soulmate goes insane with grief and then follows soon afterwards."

Poppy was the first to break the silence. "So Severus is Harry's soulmate?" she asked.

_"So that delicious looking man in black is my soulmate eh." a chilling voice sounded behind us all._

All of our heads whipped around to stare at Harry, our wands all pointed at his chest. He just looked at us and smirked. His eyes glinted dangerously as they traveled slowly up and down my body. I felt shivers run down my spine as the fine hairs on the nape of my neck stood up. He just oozed danger and power.

Albus spoke to him first.

"Harry are you okay?" he asked his wand lowered slightly more toward his stomach.

The smile fell off Harry's face as he turned his head to look at Albus. I felt relieved to have his eyes off me. It felt like he was stripping me with his eyes.

It was impossible to believe the words coming out of his mouth were really Potter's. Potter was never this cold or calculating. And he most certainly never spoke to anyone like that.

_"First of all old man. I'm not Harry. That weak little freak is right where he should have been in the first place. And secondly are you gonna untie me? I believe I have some unfinished business with that sexy man right there. Severus I believe his name is." _The boy replied.

"If your not Harry then who are you?" Albus asked. "And where is Harry then?"

"_Harry's locked up real tight. There's no way in hell he's gettin out." _he smirked cockily and pointed to his head like his hand was a muggle handgun. _"And my name...well I'll only tell my name to Severus. So do you really wanna know it?" _

I positively loathed Albus when he turned to me. Actually no. I take that back. I hate Albus. I loathe Potter or whoever the hell he was.

"What is your name?" I snapped at the boy.

He just smiled cheekily at me.

_"I shant say nothin if you don't say please!!" _He sang in a sing song voice

I could already tell I was gonna kill him. "Fine, ...Please."

_"Please whaaaat?" _

His smile was positively gloating. I wanted to smack it off so bad.

"You god damn ungratefull brat! Fine!! I don't need to know your damn name! Just tell Albus and quit with your childish games!!" I yelled at him a slight reddness going into my cheeks from the exerstion.

He just harumphed and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Severus..." Albus began.

"What?!"

He gave me that look. You know the look that makes you feel like a reprimanded child and makes you want to confess to all the dirty deeds you've ever done or thought about. Urgh...I hated that look.

I turned back to the pouting chauvinistic bastard. I can't believe I was going to do this. What is wrong with me? I will never know. I think it's the lemon drops. I'll never eat another one for as long as I live......Damn it. I still can't believe I'm gonna do this. "Will you please tell me what your name is?" I asked.

He turned his face towards me and smiled rather evily. _"Come closer." _he said.

I did.

_"Closer."_

I was now standing at the foot of his bed.

_"Coser."_

I walked al the way to where I was about maybe a foot away from him.

He bent his finger at me beckoning me closer still. God I wanted to kill this kid. I bent down and was about five inches away from his face. My hair fell in my eyes and I went to move it out of my way when I tilted my head just a little bit. He whispered my my ear..._"My name is ..." _unable to catch the last part I leaned in a bit further and he said..._"Nickolas. My name is Nickolas." _and then he kissed me.

"THIEF!!!" I screamed at him as he began laughing his head off. "YOU BLOODY FLIPPIN THEIF!!!"

For the second time that night both Albus and Poppy had to drag me off of the little brat. It would be so much easier on everyone, especially me if I just got rid of the little annoyance.

Albus and Poppy again dragged me out of the private room and away from the wretch who was making that horrible wracket. With the echo of his gleefull laughter ringing in my ears, I knew now what it was that I was going to do to him.

Whether he be Harry Potter or Nickolas, I was going to make him pay. He was going to take responsibitily for what he had stolen from.

And I was not going to think about at all how soft his lips felt against mine. No siree I was not.

---

AN: So everyone Looks like I got this chapter in sooner than I thought I was going too. I hope you all like it and It looks like Fudge wont be joining us just yet. Maybe next time. So what do you all think of the name Nickolas? How do you all like him? Is he evil worthy? Well hit me up with some reviews lol. G'night everyone!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well I hope everyone had a really great christmas. I know I did. I got a lot of Twilight and New moon stuff. I'm extatic and so very happy.

Anyways, I had writers block. And right now I still kind of do but I have some semblence of and idea on what I want to go on in this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy what I write.

Happy New Year!!

**WARNING: **Slash, torture, blood guts, foul language and maybe a XXX scene. Maybe.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned it do you think Harry would have ended up with Ginny and Severus would have died? Yeah ...no. Sadly I don't own. Nor do I make any type of profit off of this. And any references from any show or any other thing most likely belongs to them and not me so have fun.

**CHAPTER 8: ****THE INSANE PLAN AND NICKOLAS**

That night was an uneasy one for me as I tried to sleep. The nightmares kept on playing in my head. Everytime I would close my eyes scenes of rape and torture played out before me. Some of it I had done with my very own hands.

I knew there was a special place reserved in hell just for me. It was only a matter of when I would get there...and how.

At three in the morning I decided to just get up. It didn't look like I was going to be getting any sleep anytime soon so there really was no need to even try too.

Setting my bare feet on the dungeon floor I cringed at the sudden cold. I really need to get some rugs in here.

Slipping on a plain white t-shirt over my black trousers I walked out of my bedroom and into the small living area to my favorite chair infront of the fire place. There were a few dying embers left so I placed a cedar log on it and coaxed the fire back to life.

Adequately bathed in the warmth of the small fire, I conjured a small tea set and poured my self a generous amount before relaxing in my chair. I had a lot to think about and a lot to plan.

It seemed like I was going to be suffering for the rest of my summer holiday babysitting the deranged thieving git Potter.

What ever gave Albus this idea, I will never know.

I took a long drink from my cup and sighed in foreboding.

This was going to be a very long and very eventfull year.

_(--- 4 hrs before, just after Nickolas kissed Severus, Albus's office---)_

I just couldn't believe it. Seriously. I couldn't believe it.

These past three days have been completely off the charts. Just beyond abnormal. Absolutely insane. No .No....beyond insane...insanely chaotic...insanely catastrophic, chaotic, abnormal insanity. An insanity that hasn't been identified yet. Thats how off the charts this was.

I'm in the Twilight Zone.

I stopped pacing and walked over to the closet door to the left of Albus's desk and opened it, peered inside and closed it. Then opened it again only to close it shortly afterwards.

Damn it. It wasn't there.

Albus and Poppy peered at me like I had lost my mind.

"Might I ask what you are doing Severus?" Albus asked.

I looked at him like he was insane. "I was looking for the giant blinking eye." I told him. Duh.

"Oh." he said, his eyes had gone just a little bit wider as he stare at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Giant blinking eye?" he asked slightly bemused.

"Yeah from that muggle talking box. They have this black and white show with a giant blinking eye and a door and other things." I replied. Again duh.

I wasn't expecting anything else to be said about my giant blinking eye and opening and closing door so I decided to take my seat in front of his desk next to Poppy.

I looked at the old oak grandfather clock behind Albus. It was 10:30.

Not even six hours after Harry was burried, Harry was up and walking...well Nickolas as he says his name is...getting in trouble, defying all things normal...stealing kisses from unsuspecting Potion Professors...Ack!!

I vow to myself right here and right now on all things Snapish...I will not think about that kiss. Nor will I think about how soft his lips felt against mine or how sweet his tongue tasted as it slid along mine or the fact that when he kissed me I felt a shock of something go through me and it felt like I was stuck to the floor. I most definitly will not think about that kiss anymore.

Ever.

Never Ever again....

......

............mmm.....

* * *

....soft....delicate...hard...

.......

WHAM!!

..............."Ouch..." I moan into the hard wood my face is pressed up against as I come to terms with what exactly I was thinking that I really wasn't supposed to be thinking about so therefore I needed quick, fast, really really fast evasive action just to conquer the invading thoughts and feelings that I was not supposed to be thinking about but had started to...

WHAM!!!

..._There. Much better_. But still ...ouch!!

Just so you all know I just slammed my head into Albus's desk infront of me. Twice.

It hurt really really badly and both Poppy and Albus are staring at me funny again.

I see Poppy's wand hand twitch I know she wants to do a head scan to see if I'm all here or if I have a few marbles loose.

I look up at Albus through my hair and sneer.

I really would like him to try to use the same method to get invasive thoughts out of his head.

I think he would be able to pull it off better than I can right now. Hee....Hee....

I think I hit my head too hard. I may have lost a few brain cells in my evasive maneuver of unwelcome thoughts.

Albus is still staring at me. He's trying not to smile. Geezer.

I sit up striaght in my chair and fold my hands in my lap. I'm sure strangulation is frowned upon...even if it's for a good cause.

Albus finally sits in his chair once he has come to some kind of self conclusion and reaches for his lemon drops in one of his many cany drawers. After offering one to each of us he pops one in his mouth. I can't help but think that there is something going on in his head. I can just see the cogs turning and the smoke forming. Albus thinking is really a very scary thought, especially when you have an almost 99% chance involvement and that makes it ten times more scary.

He looks at the scrolls littered across his desk and finally pulls out a very shappy, stained old book. Running his left hand lovingly across it he smiles whistfully before handing it to me.

I take it in my hands and look at the tittle across the front. _CONCERO SPECULUM_. I was right. this book was old. Ancient to be exact. Having been written well over 900 years ago it was a very valuable book. The only problem was it wasn't considered a light book. _Why on earth do you have this Albus? _I silently thought to myself. This was definitly not something you would ever expect a champion of the light to have.

Albus looked down at the book in my hands. The look in his eyes told a long and sorrowfull journey. One I was sure he had never gotten over or fully recovered from.

It was unexpected and it was eye opening.

And there was one thing for sure...there was no going back now. I knew we were all going to go along with Albus's plan. Even if it killed us.

Clearing his throat Albus told me to turn to page 361.

I feel myself pale. The blood has literally left my head. I feel faint.

He couldn't possibly be thinking what I think he was thinking...

"There's one more thing you should look at Severus." Albus said as he tenatively pulled a thick black envelope from his locked top drawer. It had a blood red wax seal. The coat of arms on it was unfamiliar. It was a pheonix with peacock tail feathers clutching a yew branch in its feet with a serpent wrapped around its torso all the way up to it's neck, its' mouth was opened wide and its' fangs were fully extended.

The coat of arms was magnificient. Down right terrifying.

I broke the seal and pulled out the letter and a black and silver onyx pocket watch fell out onto my lap. I picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful.

The case was onyx and it had unusual silver markings. Making it seem to kind of shimmer when the light hit it just right. It had a very etheral feeling coming from it. It felt soothing and cool...like running spring water. It was ... right...right...

Whoa...

_Is that a ... a seal? _I turned the watch just a little to the left and there it was again. It looked like a seven pointed star with a trinity circle in the middle both encased in a ring with five dots surrounding them inside the ring at the elemental places.

"Severus?" Albus called my name.

"Severus?"

"Severus?" Albus said in an elevated tone finally getting my attention, his voice had sounded very far away.

"Hugh....?" was my brilliant response as I continued staring at the odd markings on the watch. Slightly tilting my head in his direction I reluctantly turned my gaze towards him.

"Aren't you going to read the letter?" he asked indicating the unread letter still clenched in my hand.

The letter. Ohhh.... I had completely forgotten about the letter.

I set the watch back down on my lap and opened the letter. The writing was a beautiful flowery script. I'm guessing it was written by a woman, but you can never be too sure nowadays.

It read:

_ Dear Severus Snape,_

_I must say it's a pleasure to be writting to you. Now I know you have no idea who I am and I would prefer to keep that way but I can assure you I am completely trustworthy. _

_I'm afraid I do not have much time to explain everything. So listen carefully and listen good. I know about the soulmate and chain bond you share with a young man named Harry Potter. I also know about his condition. That pocket watch contained within this envelope will help with that aspect of your current problem. Keep it on you at all times. It will seal the darker side of Harry until they can be made whole. I can not stress this enough....Do __**not**__ lose that watch. It's one of a kind and specially made for you. You'll come to understand its more unique attributes later on._

_Now I have one more point to talk to you about. _

_You mustn't under any circumstances go back to spying on Voldemort. He knows you betrayed him and you would not live long if you continued to "serve" him. _

_He wants you dead._

_Now I'm sure you don't trust me. I'm quite positive you don't but if you want to live and the whole world to survive this ...plague...then you will do as I say. You have a chance Severus that most people would kill for, don't let the past cloud the future. After all the past is just that...the past. So let go and breath. Oh and quit terrorizing those poor students of yours. _

_Good luck Severus. Your going to need it._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Freja A. P. S. _

I looked up at Albus and Poppy after I had finished reading the letter outloud to gage their opinions and what they had thought about the contents of the letter.

I must say the woman was right. I am pretty suspicious of this letter. And just _who_ is this Freja A. P. S...?

Albus finally spoke after a couple of minutes passed by.

I can tell you I was definitly in for a surprise. This plan of his has really taken the icing off the cake this time.

"She's right Severus." he said softly. "I recieved a letter early today before Harry 'died'."

"Well what's the letter got to do with me?" I asked. What can I say...I'm curious.

"It was a note from another...spy....They had gathered a bit of information from Voldemort and his 'inner circle'. Information on how you were to be made an example off. An example on what happens to 'traitors'. They wrote that Voldemort is going to call a meeting in around three days and you are to die."

Needless to say I was shocked.

All my hard work over. Done. It's just not possible. All the blood, sweat, and years I had wasted spying on an egocentrical manical frigid snake like half blood bastard was for naught?! How the hell did I get caught?!

"What am I going to do?" I asked to no one in particular. "My lifes over."

"What am I going to do?"

Albus looks at me as I continously repeat my question under my breath. "That book is your answer Severus." he said softly.

"This is a book about doppelgangers Albus! How the hell is this going to help me?!" I yelled at him. I was furious. He just couldn't see that. After all I had every right to be furious or angry or resentfull. My life was over.

"That's right Severus. It's about doppelgangers." he says again.

Poppy gasps. "Albus....You can't possibly mean...?"

"Yes Poppy, I do mean it. Right now it's our only chance to not only save Severus but Harry as well."

"But this is dark magick Albus, Poppy." I tell them. They shouldn't even be thinking about this kind of stuff.

Both Poppy and Albus went on talking as if I wasn't even there. They were both on the same wave length and it was just scary...

"We have to make it seem as if he is the real thing." Albus was telling Poppy.

"But you can make it real....it just wouldn't exactly be the real Severus...Just a flesh and blood copy." Poppy said.

"What do you mean 'flesh and blood copy'?" I interject at Poppy before Albus could say anything else to her. "What are you two planning?"

Both Poppy and Albus grin.

Oh dear. This has just gone from off the charts new insanity to out of this universe insanity. I could tell too. Just by the way they smiled at me. Like I was the newest best toy out on the market and they had some rather less good intentions towards me and my 'copy'.

"You see..." they began together only to stop and stare at each other.

"After you Albus." Poppy said.

"If your sure."

"Yes, quite so Albus."

"Okay then." Pulling the book he had given me earlier to look at Albus turned back to the page I had it on. The doppelganger page." This right here is what is going to make this little plan of ours work."

"Plan?" I asked.

Poppy piped up this time. "Yes Plan. We are going to create flesh and blood copies of both you and Harry. In other words...doppelgangers."

"Your doppelganger will shadow you and learn to be exactly like you in every way possible. Then when you are called for the death eater meeting the doppelganger will go instead and take your place." Albus said rather happily.

My eye twitched. "So what you mean to say is that your gonna send anexact copy of me on a suicide mission to basically take my place and 'die' for me so....I can what esactly?"

"Your going to be relocated and your going to be given a new name. Like...the muggle wintess protection frogram." Poppy happily supplied. "And your also going to be watching over Harry too."

Oh this just couldn't get any better. "Don't you mean Witness Protection Program?" I asked sarcastically. "And there is no way at all in any way shape or form that I am going to be watching that thieving magick stealing kiss ...." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _" ...brat!" I yelled at them both.

"Your his soulmate Severus." Albus stated matter of factly to me. "You have to take care of him. Besides I need you to teach him and work with him in his occulmency lesson as well. Oh and don't forget that you also need to be near him at all times for that pocket watch to work too."

I paused at that. I had completely forgotten about the pocket watch...Damn it...

"I hate to admit this and I know its a lot on both of your shoulders ... but Severus you have to realize that the fate of the entire world now lies in your hands. You have to make Harry whole so he can fulfill the prophesy and so everyone including you two can finally live in peace."

He was staring me in the eye as he said this. The severity and the complications resting on the shoulders of an ex-deatheater spy and a young boy with two personalities seemed to weigh on just one simple choice.

Looks Like I will be getting to know Potter way more than I want to this summer.

I walk all the way to the door leading out of Albus's office and turn around to look at both of them. "Alright." I say before turning around and stepping on the spiral staircase with the intent to go back to my rooms to drink myself to sleep. "I'll do it."

---

---

Watching the door close behind Severus, Albus turned to Poppy and clasped her hands in his. "Thank you so much, my dear, for all your help." He told her.

"Your welcome Albus." She said. "You know this plan just might work Albus."

"I know Poppy. It's up to them though whether they let fate run her course or not. But somehow I think they will fight it......50 galleons says Severus gives in to Harry first."

Poppy turned to Albus and stuck out her hand. "Your on." she said before making her leave to her own chambers.

Once she left Albus sat down at his chair and took out a lemon drop a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write a letter. He had a few things to get ready for Harry and Severus. And as of right now they would both need a place where they could train, Harry especially, to their fullest extent. A wicked gleam came into his eye as he thought of a place. A most perfect place indeed.

* * *

Okay everyone it is 3:14 in the morning and I am dead tired but I just recently got over some writers block and I had a few moments where I could get this chapter done. I hope you all like it and enjoy it. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm as of right now half asleep and in a zombie like state. Alright good night everyone. buh bye. kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a few personal matters I had to resolve before continuing on with this story.

Now that I have time I figured I would put out chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. The plots mine. Ha ha.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Return To Private Drive.

There's nothing worse than not being in control of your own body.

Okay I take that back. There is something worse.

For instance how about not being in control of your own body, kissing your most hated teacher, finding out that you will be living with said most hated teacher for the rest of the summer and cannot be too far away from 'most hated teacher' or the other person living in your body will try to take over and try to kill you as well as try to molest the 'most hated teacher'.

Yup. Thats much worse than 'just' not having control of your own body.

I hate my life.

Speaking of 'most hated teacher' where on earth is he? I peered into the darkness around me as I stood on the corner of some street. The light above me did little to nothing in helping me with my endevior. The most I could make out was some bushes and a line of shops on either side of me. Everything looked run down and... well for want of a better word ugly.

Sighing again from boredom and slight irritation I started slightly when I heard a soft rustling of fabric coming towards me. I whipped out my wand with out thinking and pointed it directly at the indruder only to be facing down a wand myself.

A curse on the tip of my tongue I was about to release the spell when I recognised the face. The only thought to cross my mind as I hurredly placed my wand back in its holster was _Oh shit._

"Rest assured Mr. Potter if I had been a death eater you would be dead." Snape sneered at me as he slowly sheethed his wand.

"Trust me I'd rather be dead that with you." I mumbled under my breath.

"That makes three of us Potter." came Snapes voice startling me slightly. "However your death would put the wizarding world in jeopardy and Voldemort would gain control." he suddenly turned to me standing up straighter and smiling evily. "With any luck you'll both finish each other off and the world will finally be a much better place."

***

I regretted my words almost instantly and was about to try to figure out how to form some semblance of an apology when the brat cut of my thoughts.

"Don't worry, _sir,_" the brat sneered as he looked me in the eye, my breath caught in my throat as he continued to finish his sentence. " I'm sure we'll both be the end of each other and you won't have to deal with me any more. Heck even if I do manage to stop Voldemort and live all you have to do is stay away from me and Nickolas will kill me...well us...him and I." He finished and abruptly turned his back to me as if to signal the end of our conversation.

Even if I wanted too I couldn't say anything especially after that small speech. I really literally couldn't simply because of his eyes. The moment they locked with mine I was scared to death.

They scared me more than some insane maniac's ever could. *cough* Dark Lord *cough*

They were much worse than the Dark Lord's ever could be, because the moment they met mine something purely dark and vile came upfront. Something so hideously grotesgue that I fear if we were to ever get a dark lord who would be unstoppable, it would be Potter.

Poor mistreated abused Potter, the golden boy, savior of the whole wizarding and muggle world, would make for the best and worst Dark Lord ever to be seen on this world.

I still regretted my words, but now would not be the time to apologize. So I stuck out my wand and signaled the Knight Bus.

Climbing aboard we both sat on different beds. He chose one next to the back of the bus and watched as everything flew by at impossible speeds.

I chose a bed three beds away from him and simply sat there and watched him out of the corner of my eye as the bus drove us to our new location. A destination Potter was sure to hate.

But in time would possibly get over and heal a bit. Besides a little revenge never hurt anyone.

I grinned as I began thinking about possible plots and new spells and skills I could teach Potter. That I would teach Potter. Things that will make him infinitly more ready to face not only the Dark Lord but Potters own demons as well.

Now If only we could somehow patch up 5 years of hatred in a couple monthes.

***

Oh my god I put up a chapter. I am terribly sorry for the late chap. I was lazy and busy with school and busy whiping all of my old email address and all other info....but I finally got a chapter up so don't kill me to much. The doppelganger will be made in the next chapter so I didn't forget about it. they just take time to make. Anyways who agrees with Poppy and Albus? Will Severus be the first one to cave into his desires and make the first move or will Harry? And what of Nickolas? Just a little something to think about. lol.


End file.
